Romoe and Juliet Twist
by Famously Anonymous
Summary: Maybe pg 13. Dont know. Whe the Kurata's family daughter goes out dressed as a guys she makes friends with the Hayama Akito. Akito begins to like Sam Sana mor then a friend but hates Sana for staling Fuka's attention. What has the world come to? lol. RR


Hey!! What's up people!!! My birthday is coming. Yea!!! Sleep over or a party or I'm just going to Florida that is where I'm born. Also it's on a Friday!!!!! I'm so happy. O yea that story isn't about me. O. Back to Kodocha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Too many!.  
  
* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ************  
  
Aren't they pretty? Look at them for a long time.......  
  
Keep looking. This is a fun game. If you put in the right answer in your review you win something!!!!  
  
So look at it really hard.  
  
Now scroll down.  
  
Keep on going  
  
Keep on going  
  
Keep on going  
  
Keep on going  
  
Keep on going  
  
Keep on going  
  
Keep on going  
  
Keep on going.  
  
Ok. Now you can't scroll up!!! How many stars were there? Don't cheat or the guilt will be in you forever and ever and ever. Ok. Hope you liked the game. I'll do it only once and awhile. You got to come back and read my second chapter to see your prize or who won. K? Good!! Now to the story.  
  
Chapter one:  
The Romeo and Juliet TWIST  
  
Sana sat at her seat bored. She grabbed her wig and ran down to the stairs. The guard looked at him and pushed her aside. They thought she was a peasant. After all the family didn't have a son. She had tried so many times trying to get out as a girl but every time she would get caught. So she decided to dress as a boy. It worked pretty well. Sana walked down the roads many people were trying to pull of a bargain. Sana smiled and grabbed an apple. She threw it in the air and began to eat it. All of a sudden guards came running after her. Sana began to run. She squished into a small hole that she saw on the side of the wall. Sana rushed through the hole until she saw some sunlight. She rushed out and began to run in relief. Sana took a sharpie turn and hit into someone. Sana looked up to see the Hayama son. He had blonde hair. The Kurata's and the Hayama's hated each other. But Sana pushed that all aside. Sana pushed herself up and looked eye to eye to Akito.  
"I'm really sorry. I was sort of in a whole rush and all." Sana said. Akito shrugged his shoulders. He looked at her sharply. 'O no!! Does he know or something? I'm dead.' Sana thought.  
"You're apologizing like a girl. Your mom gotta be strict. No problem. I don't really care. After all like what they say" Dirt don't hurt. What's you name?" Akito asked. Sana never thought up a name for herself.  
"I'm Sam. You got to be Akito Hayama. I heard a lot about you. So why are you walking on the streets alone? I thought you were he great son of the Hayama's. Don't they like have guards for you?" Sam asked.  
"Na. I have a thing with my space. So do you know Yuki or Tsuyoshi?" Akito asked. Sana looked up. She knew Nao since his mom was a servant for her family while his dad was the treasurer of the Hayama's.  
"YEA. Not too well though." Sam said quickly.  
"Well they are going to meet at the park at 1 and right now it's one. Wanna come or something?" Akito asked him/her. It was a thing. For some reason Akito felt attached to Sam.  
"Sure. So let's go." Sam said walking ahead. Akito followed him. A blonde hair guy with a brown haired one sat at the fountain throwing rocks at it when no one was looking and taking money also. "Um...Hi." Sam said bowing his head. (I'm too tired to put her. Let's just make it a him or his.) Yuki looked at him so did Tsuyoshi.  
"Hey. This is Sam. Sam, Yuki, and Tsy. Let's go grabbed a bite. Ya with me or not?" Akito asked. Sam nodded and followed the two three boys. Fuka passed them. She was a friend of Sana's. It was wise for her not to wave. "Lookie lookie. Isn't it miss. Cutie herself." Akito complimented Fuka. But she didn't hear. "Shit. Come on girl." Akito said.  
"Akito give up. She hasn't noticed you once. She's never even going to look at you before you turn 50. Just find a new girl to stalk or something." Yuki said. Akito glared at him.  
"Well I hear she's going to a party of the Kurata's tonight." Sam said. Akito turned his. "It's at 6 and bring a mask too. You know how much they hate your family." Sam said looking away.  
  
~*an hour before the party.*~  
  
Sana sat at her hair dresser proud of herself of hooking two people up. She felt like cupid. Her 3 maids put her hair into a ponytail. Then they clipped her side hair with flowers. Her dress was lavender blue like the flowers on her head. Fuka walked in with her her slightly curled and she wore a short pink dress with elbow length gloves. Sana put on hers and then walked over to Fuka. 'Maybe I should ask her if she likes Akito so I know what kind of way I should introduce them.'  
"I don't like that Akito Hayama jerk." Fuka said fixing her earring. Sana looked at her in shock. "I know since I saw you at the park with them and over hearing you say she's going to be at the party." Fuka finally fixed her earrings. "Stay away from them Sana." Fuka said. Sana rolled her eyes and walked off. "You're going to get hurt. You know that. We all know that. Hayama's are people who have ice cold blood. He'll hurt you. Stay away." Fuka said to her. Sana turned around.  
"I don't like him. He likes you for number one. Akito and I are like friends. I would never go behind my mother and father's back. You know that." Sana said.  
"He's going to hurt you. When he does don't come crying on my shoulder. Either way he's not friends with you Sana. He's friends with Sam." Fuka said walking off. Sana bit her bottom lip and followed her. Aya came out with her hair in a bow and a yellow dress. "Hey. So where's Nao?" Fuka asked. Nao and Aya were brother sister and Nao and Sana were to married.  
"He's fishing. He didn't feel like coming." Aya said. Sana sighed in relief. Nao would never leave Sana alone for a second. He was around her like a damn stalker. Sana entered the ball room with the entire guest bowing. In the corner she could see Akito drinking some wine. 'He's too young to drink that. Why did they let him have it?' San thought to herself. Sana decided to make jokes that once in awhile Fuka would get tired of and since most of everyone was in the ball room would be around her except Akito she would be forced to talk to him. Sana felt like a genius. Sana started with a joke and everyone began to laugh. After 20 jokes Fuka didn't move a step. She was laughing the hardest too. Sana could see Akito walk out irritated. Sana ran after him. 'That Sana thinks she's funny.' Akito thought.  
"Hello. Why did you leave the ball room? Aren't you having fun?" Sana asked in a sweet voice. Akito ignored it all. "Hey what's wrong with you freak?" Sana asked in a normal voice. Akito turned around.  
"You think you're great just because you're the daughter of the Kurata's. You think you're funny and gorges. But I'll tell you this. You aren't any of them." Akito said walking off. Sana glared at him then walked off. Holding the front of her dress. Akito sighed. He lied. All the things he said were anger. He had to admit. She was pretty. Almost as pretty as Fuka.  
The next day Sana walked out with a dress then pants underneath. It looked like she went out shopping so the guards bowed down at her and let her through. Sana ripped off her dress and went running off to the spot Akito said to meet him.  
"HEY!!!" Sana said running up to the guys. Akito looked at the ground. "Uh...What happened to you? Anyway. How did the party go? Did you get Fuka?" Sam asked. Akito looked up.  
"No!!! That stupid b*t*h Sana was so funny or tried to be that everyone was looking at her. She looked at me like I was invisible." Akito said. Fuka hid behind a tree looking at Sana. 'Sana I told you to stay away from him!!!' Fuka thought angrily.  
"Sorry. I thought Fuka and you would get a start there. Didn't mean to get you hurt and all." Sam said. Akito threw dirt in the sky and then jumped up in the air. "Well that was the fastest recovery I've ever seen." Sam said.  
"You're a lot like that Sana girl." Akito said. Sweat drop. Sam pulled out a fake laugh. "Come on let's go find that Sana Kurata and mess with her." Akito said running off.  
"Sorry. I have to run. See ya later. Tell me what you did to her." Sam said waving. Sam ran as fast as she could to the place where she hid her dress. Fuka stood there with it. "Thanks. Can you go shopping with me? Please. After all you were behind that tree spying on me." Sana said putting back on her dress. Sana began to look for dresses but in the corner of her eye she looked around for Akito. Fuka went to the bathroom when the girls were finished. All of a sudden Akito appeared. "Hey. Weren't you that boy I met at the party yesterday?" Sana asked. Even though she knew the answer her voice was very believable. Akito didn't take the time to answer. Akito pushed Sana and she fell in the fountain. Sana got up with her wet and her dress also. Akito pushed her down and then increased the water. I don't know how but it's my story!! Anything can happen. Especially since I'm insane like Sana. But I'm more crazier.) Sana could feel herself drinking gallons of gallons of water. Fuka came running back.  
"Get off of her you jerks." Fuka said as she slapped Akito. (Yea!! My first slap in my story. By Fuka too. I wanted it to be Sana. But o well you can't always get what you want can you.) Fuka helped Sana get out of the water. Water flowed out as guards ran up. Akito watched as Sana spit out water helplessly. He saw what he did to her. Her eyes were red from tears and her body was shivering.  
"Come on Akito. If we get caught your dead and so are we." Yuki said pulling his arm. Akito turned and began to run. Sana made Akito look bad in front of Fuka too. He was going to kill her now. The next day Sam didn't show up. (Well he almost drowned to death!!) 'I wonder where he is.' Akito thought in a worried voice. Sam was nice and everything. Akito felt more to him then Yuki and Tsy.  
  
~*~*~* A/N: You're falling for the wrong person idiot!!! Sana NOT Sam!!! Come on boy!!!!!!! lol. Please review!!!! 


End file.
